The Foreseeable Future
by nightfire098
Summary: Before How To Train Your Dragon, both the vikings and dragons are forced to watch what will happen five years into their future. A watching HTTYD2 fic.
1. Chapter 1

They sat. On the rocks mere miles from the island which was currently alight with the fire of dragons. Even from this distance they could sense the chaos. Debating whether or not to warn them of their grim futures was the main topic of discussion amongst them. Eventually, they had reached a conclusion. Tonight. It was to be done tonight.

"Raid!" yelled an unseen viking from inside the mass amounts of bodies preparing for a fight. It was almost a nightly occurrence. Dragons spilt the blood of vikings and the vikings retaliating with everything they had: swords, catapults, bolas and axes. They would not give into these beasts. Not ever.

Tonight. He swore he would do it tonight. With this last thought of motivation he leaped towards the door and swung it open… only to close it straight away again. A monstrous nightmare had decided to set his house in fire. Just his luck too.

Throwing a final glance over at the door which was now engulfed with flames, he escaped out of the back door. He winded his way through the vikings who shouted for him to get back inside, for they all knew that wherever _he_ was, trouble tended to follow.

 _Damn_ he thought. His father had caught him. Towing him off to the forgery by the scruff of his neck, his father questioned as to why he was wandering around outside when he should be safe at home (not that his home was any safer). Of course it was pointless trying to explain as Hiccup had learned many years ago. His father wouldn't listen to him if the house was burning down! (which it was).

"Ah there you are, I was beginning to worry you'd been carried off." Gobber was the only one, Hiccup felt, who understood him enough to at least realise he was worthwhile. As his father, being chief of Berk, was often very busy, repairing houses and such, he often stuck Hiccup in the forge. In fact, by the age of nine, Hiccup had learned how to sharpen a sword to perfection; how to work the forge; how to invent things no one else would ever dream of inventing. And so he did.

They bantered back and forth a little before it was realised by Gobber that the others needed him. Hiccup, being Hiccup, took that as his cue to leave, taking his latest contraption with him. He ran up the hill and stared out at the calm sea, completely contrasting with the panic in the village. Determined, he stared out across the star littered sky with immense concentration. Then he heard it. The tell-tale whistling of the dead dragon gas build up. Taking aim and praying to the Gods that for once- please- could he get something right. His hand shot over to the trigger in anticipation. Three: Hiccup took one final glance at the sky. Two: he closed his eyes. One: he pulled the trigger and the bola flew off to find it's mark. But Hiccup never discovered whether he had finally, after months of trying, hit the terrifying nightfury for everything in front of him had disappeared and he found himself in an unfamiliar room with the rest of the vikings and- in an enclosed section of the room- the dragons including the ever feared nightfury.

It went up in a panic. Dragons were trying to blast their way out, thinking this was a clever trap, whereas the vikings were screaming obscenities at unseen forces and the dragons.

"Quiet." A calm, soft voice echoed through the room, rebounding off every surface. Heads began to turn towards the culprit and his gang. Each had a mask covering their faces, but their figures looked to be around twenty. The leader was gangly but still had a relatively strong build. Locks of dark hair poked out from beneath his mask.

To his right was a woman. There was obvious (but not too big) muscle underneath her armour? Neither dragon nor viking knew what to make of their attire. Hair luscious blonde hair was braided and the tip hung just below her waist.

The rest of the group hid in the shadows, only allowing their outlines to be visible.

It was Stoick the Vast that gathered up the courage to speak first.

"Who in Thor's name are you?" he bellowed. Some of the villagers cowered back a little. Everyone in the village knew not to cross him when he was shouting.

"Okay. Obviously none of us know what is happening so can we just sorta get on with whatever we are here for?" It was obvious that this man was the group's leader. A resounding crackle settled over the room before another, more ominous voice sounded.

"In answer to your question Stoick, I cannot tell you that. However I can tell you why you are here. You will be watching your future. Five years onward to be exact." This latest revelation caused murmurs to erupt amongst the vikings. Many claimed it to be untrue. "Please," the voice continued, "We know many things within this will be hard to watch or understand. Any information you wish to ask about the five year gap, please ask those in masks. That is all. Enjoy." And with that, the future began to play out.


	2. Dragon Racing

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own the characters or the script or the movie.**

 **EXT. OPEN SEA - DAY**

 **Hiccup and Toothless BLUR PAST, leaving a wake that leads...**

 **EXT. BERK - DAY**

 **(Sequence 0200 - New Berk)**

 **To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) This... is Berk.**

The vikings froze up. That sounded an awful lot like Hiccup. Suspicious glances were thrown his way.

 **The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

Many scoffed. Sure that was one way to put it.

 **ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

"We're being raided!"Shouted a viking in the mass. "Five years on and we still haven't found the nest!"

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Life here is amazing,**

 _Finally_ Stoick thought _he realises that life on Berk is one most vikings crave._

The teens looked around hesitantly because they made Hiccup the Useless' life pretty miserable last time they checked.

 **just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint,**

"Pfft" Sniggered Snotlout. "Only Useless would like something as dull as needlepoint. _Ha!"_ Unfortunately for him, he caught Stoick's glare and immediately became silent.

 **we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call-**

 **WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by. DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE, KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) DRAGON RACING!**

Silence. It echoed through the room. It took a while for the vikings to regain their senses, but almost immediately after they did, the room erupted into loud shouts of surprise and anger.

"um- excuse m- hello- he- er…" The man in the mask stumbled, trying (and failing) to get everyone to be quiet. Looking over to the woman beside him, he sent a pleading look for help. Sighing she nodded and the room once again fell silent at the sound of he words.

"Everybody _shut up!_ "

Stoick, always the leader, bellowed for all to hear.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"If the answer is not within the rest of the scene I promise to explain it." The man with the mask replied. _Strange_ many people thought _that he sounds a lot like the narrator in this._

However this did seem to satisfy Stoick for the time being and he settled down as the future began to play again.

 **It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff faces and perched over the sea.**

 **FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, MEATLUG, who carries the sheep in her claws, until…**

Eyes narrowed at Fishlegs, who cowered back. Fishlegs had always been the odd one out of the teens (not including Hiccup. But he does't count right) having the desire to learn about as oppose to kill dragons. He often feared that this would be seen as treason and would result in being exiled. This did not help.

 **SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.**

Glares turned to Snotlout now, the most intense being from his father. However, he either did not notice, or couldn't care less for he was far too absorbed in his future appearance.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you**

 **want that?**

 **FISHLEGS Snotlout! That's mine!**

 **Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, BARF & BELCH.**

"Does everyone in this village have a dragon now?" asked a timid Hiccup who wondered what dragon he would have. Maybe he really dd catch that nightfury.

 **SNOTLOUT Here ya go, babe.**

"Um did you just call me babe?" questioned Ruffnut who seemed extremely disgusted to be sitting next to him and moved over to where Hiccup was sitting to avoid contact with all boys. (Hiccup once again, didn't count). Astrid however breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Gods Snotlout had moved on.

 **With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D) Did I tell you that you look**

 **amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

Gagging could be heard from the back of the room.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Come on, Barf. It's starting to**

 **stink around here.**

 **Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow**

 **this place, Belch!**

 **Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.**

 **As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.**

 **Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.**

"I'm supporting this?" He exclaimed. No one had the guts to answer him.

 **STOICK**

 **That's nine for the Twins,**

"Yeah!"

 **Astrid lags with three,**

Astrid perked up at the mention of her name. She may despise dragons but she was extremely competitive at everything she did.

 **Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

 **Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.**

Fishlegs was intrigued by this mysterious dragon whom no one could recall seeing before. In the secluded section, Toothless, recognising himself, sat up and beamed a gummy smile at the other dragons. Hiccup noticed this and unconsciously smiled whist watching the unknown dragon's antics. Maybe they weren't so bad.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And Hiccup is... nowhere to be**

 **found. Hmmm.**

"That's because Hiccup isn't strong enough to do anything, let alone ride a dragon!" Mocked Snotlout. This remark earned him a clip on the head from Astrid, but the rest of the teens laughed along with him.

 **GOBBER**

 **Scared him off with the big talk,**

 **didn't ya, Stoick?**

 **WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY - spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.**

Hiccup's jaw… dropped. And he thought Astrid was good-looking now! It seemed that now he had an even smaller chance of getting her to notice him. Snotlout just eyed Astrid suggestively. In return, Astrid socked him in the arm. The woman in the mask couldn't help but laugh at Hiccup's face and pointed it out the the man who, unknown to everyone else, blushed a fierce shade of red.

 **ASTRID**

 **What are you doing, Snotlout?!**

 **They're going to win now!**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **She's my princess! Whatever she**

 **wants, she gets.**

Confusion swept over Snotlout's features. He had assumed that he had moved onto Ruffnut because Astrid hadn't aged well, but now… what on earth was he doing?

 **ASTRID**

 **Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury**

 **you alive?!**

The vikings sniggered at this. They still loved a bit of violence.

 **SNOTLOUT Only for a few hours!**

 **BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) Dragons used to be a bit of a**

 **problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

Staring, open-mouthed, the vikings heard a sharp intake of breath. It was Stoick. And he looked absolutely furious.

 **The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon- friendly additions.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **We have custom stables... all-you- can-eat feeding stations... a full**

 **service dragon wash...**

 **In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame.**

"Oi! That's my 'ouse ye devil!" Someone yelled.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) Even top-of-the-line fire**

 **prevention, if I do say so myself.**

 **Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.**

Everyone gasped. Why hadn't they thought of this.

 _If I do say so myself_ Hiccup pondered the meaning of this. In one of his sketch books, he had drawn a basic version of this invention. Had he developed it? Did that mean the narrator was him?

 **BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the**

 **island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**

 **STOICK It's time, Gobber.**

"Oh not you too Gobber." Stoick complained.

 **GOBBER Righty-ho!**

 **(aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**

 **A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.**

 **ASTRID**

 **The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly!**

 **We can still win this thing!**

Astrid's mood improved considerately after hearing that.

 **RUFFNUT Come on, Barf!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Let's go!**

 **FISHLEGS Go, Meatlug!**

 **GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.**

 **GOBBER**

 **This is your big moment. Have a**

 **nice flight!**

Despite the obvious confusion the vikings were still in, everyone couldn't help but laugh at the expression of pure unadulterated fear on the sheep's face.

 **He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.**

 **ASTRID Up, up, up!**

Astrid had tensed in anticipation of her victory, and no one bothered to contradict her since it was extremely likely she would win.

 **In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the sheep.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **No!**

"No!" This was simultaneously exclaimed at the same time Tuffnut yelled,

"Woah! Fish out flew Astrid. Fish doesn't beat Astrid at anything.

 **FISHLEGS Good job, Meatlug!**

 **Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **Here you go, darling. Mine's worth**

 **ten!**

"Eugh! Both of you?" Although she sounded revolted, there was a slightly smug air to the way she said it. It seemed Ruffnut had finally beaten Astrid at something.

 **RUFFNUT Yeah! The Black Sheep! Snotlout sighs, frustrated.**

 **ASTRID**

 **You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

 **RUFFNUT I'm totally winning!**

 **Fishlegs hovers up nest to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.**

 **FISHLEGS We're winning together!**

 **She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild.**

The spectators do the same in the still unidentified room.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **No one can stop me now!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Except for me. We're attached,**

 **genius!**

Some groaned at the aspect of yet _another_ fight between the twins.

 **He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of- war.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Quit trying to steal all my glory!**

 **And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward them, CLOSING IN.**

Astrid narrowed her eyes. _What is she doing?_

 **STOICK Get 'em, Astrid!**

Accusing, astonished looks were thrown at the chief at his blatant show of favouritism. Even Hiccup seemed surprised.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **It's MY glory! No sheep, no**

 **glory!**

 **RUFFNUT You're always ruining**

 **EVERYTHING!**

 **Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins' hands.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Gotcha!**

People watched gaping as Astrid pulled off this manoeuvre. Hiccup probably seemed the most amazed, with a love-struck expression plastered on his face. (One that he hoped no one else could see. But judging by Ruffnot's snickers that seemed unlikely).

 **She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, black sheep in hand.**

 **Astrid!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS.**

 **STOICK Well played! Hahaha!**

 **(gloating, to the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law!**

Some who witnessed the moment might say that Hiccup's eyes literally popped out of his head. He flushed a furious shade of pink.

" _Dad!"_ Two people moaned at the same time. Swivelling their gaze to the masked man, who sighed and face-palmed muttering something along the lines " _Damn it"_ which made the woman next to him stifle a chuckle.

Before anyone could say anything, though, the future played on.

 **BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY**

 **eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as...**

 **FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**

 **SNOTLOUT Uh, excuse me.**

Snotlout shrank back in his seat as glares were shot his way.

 **ASTRID Stormfly!**

 **Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.**

 **Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the**

 **water, and they BLAST past the finish line, sheep into their basket!**

 **STOICK**

 **That's thirteen! Astrid takes the**

 **game!**

 **The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over basking in her victory.**

A smug smile spreads across the girls face.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off.**

 _Who was this mystery man?_ was the thought that ran through both the vikings' and the dragons' heads. Hiccup felt assured he had a reasonable idea. Man would he be in trouble.

 **DUNKING the black**

 **the crowd,**

 **And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

"So we made nice with dragons. What else has changed?" asked Gobber.

The man chuckled. "That's one way of putting it. And everything."

"Uh not so fast," Snotlout contradicted, "Bet Hiccup is still Useless"

"Let's have a look then shall we?" replied the woman who's voice sounded like a mixture of anger and smugness. And with that, the future continued.

 _AN. I am so happy with the reviews I got on the last chapter. I know I said an update a week but I can't stand multi-chaptered stories with only one chapter completed. Please review it means so much to me._


	3. Itchy Armpit

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own How To Train Your Dragon 1/2 nor the script/storyline. It all belongs to Dreamworks.**

 **EXT. OPEN SKY/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK SPECK rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom.**

 **Tucked into his riding position, HICCUP appears to be part of TOOTHLESS. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.**

Everyone from the past was astounded to see the manoeuvres that rider and dragon were pulling off together. The thought that ran through everybody's mind was _Who was this mysterious dragon rider?_ Toothless however was perplexed. Why was he letting this boy ride him?

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah!**

Suspicion took over the faces of many. That sounded an awful lot like Hiccup… but it was soon apparent that they had dismissed this thought. Hiccup… on, what they assumed to be, a nightfury. The village would have been burned to a crisp before he'd even set foot near the beast!

 **They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation.**

 **Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.**

Gobber raised his eyebrows. _Now tha'_ he thought _looks like Hiccup flare._ He contemplated this before beaming with pride. His apprentice, if that was in fact his apprentice, had certainly come a long way.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **What do you think, bud? Wanna give**

 **this another shot? Toothless grumbles in protest.**

Toothless was curious. He may not like the fact that the boy was riding him now, but in the future… They seemed to be very close.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! It'll be fine.**

 **With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.**

Gasps emitted from people's mouths. Not-So-Silent-Sven exclaimed (much to everyones displeasure) "Tha' fools gonna free fall!"

Those who hadn't already arrived at this conclusion - aka the slow ones, aka Snotlout and the twins - leaned forward in anticipation of danger for the mysterious man.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Ready?**

 **Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically.**

 **Suddenly, Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets.**

 **Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself.**

A couple of the children were giggling at the pair. They had always been told that dragons were horrid beasts with no emotions, but this one was proving that wring somehow. Even some of the adults couldn't help but notice the bond between the two. Dragons eyed Toothless. _This_ was the _unholy offspring_ of _lightening_ and _death itself?_ They couldn't believe it.

 **Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked**

 **flaps... and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends**

 **his arms.**

Yells of surprise and amazement rang through the room. The madman was flying. Actually flying! He must be the first to ever fly without the aid of a dragon. He must be the first to have ever flown _with_ the aid of a dragon. (Of course they only guessed at that…. even if it was true…ish). Hiccup couldn't help but be proud. If this was him, he certainly did have Berk's attention. And, not in the I-just-destroyed-the-village-forget-about-the-dragons-it's-him-you-have-to-worry-about sort of way!

 **They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS... and sending him GLIDING - out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying!**

Not even the dragons could believe such a thing was possible. After getting over the initial shock they began to wonder what was so special about the boy.

Gobber on the other hand was now certain this was Hiccup, although he didn't voice his thoughts. He could recognise a Hiccup invention from half a mile away. Of course they never usually worked…

 **Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup.**

 **The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together.**

 **They PLUNGE past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.**

 **Impressive as it is, Hiccup is gliding at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts.**

 _"_ The beast wouldn't dare attack him from behind like a coward" growled Stoick. He continued to mutter obscenities under his breath. That was until he realised the devil was actually helping his Hiccup.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) This is amazing!**

 **A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK FORMATION, dead ahead.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No longer amazing! Toothless!**

To say that the village was surprised was an understatement. There was no doubt in anyone's mind who the crazed rider was now. Having had much experience hearing his cries for help and terror, the village turned eyes blazing to Hiccup who, at that moment, found an extremely interesting spot of floor and was slowly sinking his way down his seat towards it.

"Oh come on!" A familiar voice was heard. It was the man showing in the future who was Hiccup which made him… Hiccup? "That's how they recognise me?"

At this, the woman next to him couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. Younger Hiccup was mesmerised by the sound. He had finally made, who he predicted to be, Astrid laugh. So what if it was five years into the future? Or not… honestly this time-travel thing was confusing him a little. Nevertheless he puffed out his chest, which only made her laugh harder. But he didn't care. As long as could keep hearing her laugh he would endure public embarrassment any day.

 **Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail.**

 **Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, no!**

A collective breath was taken in by all. No matter how much destruction he caused, they didn't want him dead. Even the teens had worry reflecting in their eyes.

 **At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them.**

 **Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau.**

 **Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and**

 **stows his leather wings.**

Gobber took a sharp intake of breath. He hadn't noticed this before. From personal experience he knew how hard it was to lose a limb and … he did the math, twenty years old, maybe younger, was too young to experience something so traumatising.

Hiccup on the other hand, was wondering how he made that prosthetic. Every now and then though, he would glance down at his feet to make sure they were both still there.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **That really came out of nowhere.**

 **The blown up sea stack collapses.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **We gotta work on your solo gliding**

 **there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

Hiccup's dry sense of humour coaxed some chuckles out of the gob-smacked vikings. Hiccup was filled with dread. He was about to take his helmet off. What if Snotlout teased him about his future looks?

 **Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid.**

Silence. A lot of the younger female vikings lovingly gazed at the screen, their gaze flickering between the screen and fourteen year old Hiccup, no doubt comparing them. Even Astrid was growing flustered. She blamed it on her raging hormones of course, but she knew deep down that it was way more than that. Ruffnut was suddenly very glad to be sitting next to Hiccup and snuggled up to him, successfully creeping him out.

Snotlout tried to bring down Hiccup's newly found confidence.

"Is that a braid in your hair Useless? Always knew you were secretly a girl. Explain why your so Useless at everything right?"

Astrid, upon hearing this snide remark was about to smack Snotlout in the face but Hiccup's response stopped her in her tracks.

"At least I've grown over the space of five year." Hiccup replied, slightly shakily. That was the first time he'd stood up to Snotlout.

Astrid found this, against her better judgment, incredibly sexy. Like she said: raging hormones.

 **He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and sea- stacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Looks like we found another one,**

 **bud.**

 **Toothless FUSSES and SNORTS, not amused, shaking off dust and pebbles like a wet dog.**

 **Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes.**

"He sure can hold a grudge" Hiccup observed, whilst said dragon snorted slightly.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, what? Do you want an apology?**

 **Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on!**

 **Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock.**

Although the bond between them was undeniable, fear began to creep up on them. After all, _Hiccup_ was barely five inches from the jaw of the deadly dragon.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up**

 **on all my heartfelt remorse?**

 **Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off of his flailing feet and dangling him over the cliff's edge.**

"The devil wouldn't dare!" Stoick looked murderous. Hiccup, on the other hand, was getting rather annoyed with his father's persistent names for dragons. Hadn't this proved they weren't so bad? He had to admit, they were starting to grow on him.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a**

 **one-legged—**

"One-legged?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Yeah. if you had been paying attention like the rest of us, you would have seen it on screen beforehand." Astrid glowered at him. She swore if he made one more stupid comment…

 **Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) You're right! You're right! You**

 **win! You win!**

 **WHAM! Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons**

 **and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter - URFFF!**

There it was. The proof. _Enemies again. Again?_ So that suggested they had definitely made peace with the dragons. Looking over at them, the viking saw the terrible terrors play fighting; the nadders comparing wing size; gronkles lazily observing the ruckus around them. The only one who refused to even acknowledge the dragons was Stoick.

 **Toothless rests his head on Hiccup - SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him. Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gaaaaagh!**

 **Hiccup fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva.**

 **You KNOW that doesn't wash out. Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself.**

 **Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book.**

 **He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons.**

"Bleedin' 'ell boy? 'ow far 'ave ye been?" Hiccup only shrugged before turning his fascinated gaze back to the screen.

 **Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick.**

 **Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, then whittles a pencil and consults a compass affixed to his forearm.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) So what should we name it?**

 **Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) "Itchy Armpit" it is.**

Bursts of laughter erupted around the room. They had never seen this funny side of Hiccup before. Relaxed, funny, sarcastic… really, truly happy.

 **Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might**

 **find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.**

"Nu-uh! Useless doesn't get a nightfury. No! This is completely unfair-" But Snotlout's ramblings had been cut off by the future. (With some help from a certain Astrid's foot).

 **(beat)**

 **Wouldn't that be something?**

 **(burdened)**

 **So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

 **Toothless' ear plates suddenly SHOOT UP. He ROARS, and his call is answered by a familiar SCREECH. Hiccup turns to see…**

"Phew I am so glad to be rid of this." The man in the mask (aka Older Hiccup) had removed his mask, to reveal the slightly scarred, freshly handsome face. He smirked in the direction of the woman next to him as many of the younger female vikings swooned, including Ruffnut and Astrid. (Hormones Astrid, hormones!) This gained him a smack upside the head and a punch in the arm. A sound that resembled "oof" escaped his mouth.

Turning to find that everyone was looking at him expectedly, even the dragons, he ruffled his hair awkwardly.

"Any questions?" Almost immediately, hands went up and he was bombarded with questions all at once. "One at a time please,"

"How'd'ya lose the leg" one rather overweight viking asked rudely, gesturing towards Older Hiccup's injury.

"Saving your flabby arse from a gigantic Queen Dragon, that's how" He mumbled over his breath. Those who had heard him looked astonished having never heard Hiccup swear before. The woman next to him stifled a laugh by what looked like trying to ingest her fist. He cleared his throat.

"I fought a massive dragon. One that couldn't be trained." He wisely avoided the topic of the nest because he knew his father, and Stoick would go on a mad rampage in order to escape from the room and find it.

"What happened to make us befriend the dragons?" a timid Fishlegs asked.

"That I will tell you later on. But for now we must continue with the telling of the future.


	4. Astrid

**disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own How To Train Your Dragon's script, characters or anything else.**

 **EXT. SEA STACK/ISLAND COASTLINE - DAY (Scene 0325 - AWOL Part Two)**

 **ASTRID rising into view, astride Stormfly. Stormfly grabs talon-fulls of rock to slow her landing.**

"Why would Astrid go to meet Useless?" asked Snotlout with a malicious grin.

 **HICCUP**

 **'Afternoon m'lady. Where have you**

 **been?**

Eyebrows were raised at Hiccup's nickname for Astrid.

 **Astrid dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Winning races. What else? The real**

 **question is... where have YOU been?**

 **HICCUP Avoiding my dad.**

Stoick leaned in, intrigued. He thought their relationship was getting better.

 **ASTRID**

 **Oh, no. What happened now?**

 **Astrid sits beside Hiccup, inspecting his latest addition to the map. Behind them, Toothless greets Stormfly, inciting a play fight.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake**

 **up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get…**

Murmurs went through the crowd. _Terrible Terrors can sing?_ was going through a lot of people's heads.

 **He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (aping Stoick)**

 **... Son, we need to talk.**

Snorts of laughter can be heard throughout the huddle of vikings. Hiccup was unbearably embarrassed. His impression of his father was between Gobber and him, and now the whole village knows it. Gobber chuckled along with everyone else for it seemed like Hiccup's impressions were improving somewhat. Stoick on the other hand didn't believe for one second that he sounded like that, and he took to glaring at anyone even smiling who was within his line of sight.

 **Astrid smiles and adopts Hiccup's sloppy slouch.**

 **ASTRID (aping Hiccup)**

 **Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started.**

 **Hiccup breaks character, grimacing at her impression of him.**

Everybody seemed to find this hilarious. Astrid on the other hand was confused as to why she was so chummy with Hiccup the Useless.

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay, first of all, I don't sound**

 **like that. What is this character?**

Hiccup whole-heartedly agreed.

 **And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?**

 **Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **A truly flattering impersonation.**

 **Anyway, he goes...**

 **(resuming Stoick's brogue)**

 **You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder…**

Snotlout wasn't the only one who laughed out loud at this, but he was definitely the most vocal.

" _Ha!_ Useless as the pride of Berk! Good one" He wheezed through his guffaws.

 **ASTRID**

 **(continuing her impression**

 **of Hiccup)**

 **Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too.**

 **HICCUP WHEN have I ever done that with my arms?**

 **hands?**

 **ASTRID You just did.**

 **She laughs, playfully.**

Murmurs of agreement rang through the room. Hiccup was extremely proud of himself. Not because he was supposedly the "pride of Berk" (that was just an added bonus). No, it was because he had made Astrid _the_ Astrid Hofferson, laugh.

 **HICCUP Okay... just…**

 **(holding her mock-stern) Hold still. It's very serious.**

No one ever thought they'd see the day Hiccup told Astrid to be serious.

 **She giggles, trying to hold a straight face.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (resuming Stoick's brogue)**

 **You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided—**

Gasps of surprise and outrage echoed through the room, reverberating off the walls.

"Who in their right mind would make Hiccup chief?" was the general outcry. The teens turned to stare at him in shock.

"Feeling the love guys," mumbled Hiccup.

 **Astrid straightens, her face brightening.**

 **ASTRID**

 **-TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods!**

 **She jumps to her feet, beaming...**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) Hiccup, that's amazing!**

 **And socks Hiccup in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button and triggering it to pop up.**

Hiccup becoming chief was forgotten, and many stifled chuckles. Then agin they hadn't been victims to Astrid's punches before.

 **She laughs as Hiccup reels it back in, self-consciously.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You're gonna wear out the spring**

 **coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

 **They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah, so... this is what I'm**

 **dealing with.**

"Woah… awkward" yelled Tuffnut, before Ruffnut decided to tackle him to the floor where they began to wrestle one another.

 **Astrid helps him up and dusts him off.**

 **ASTRID (excited)**

 **What did you tell him?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I didn't. By the time he turned**

 **around, I was gone.**

Stoick sighed. Classic Hiccup. Though he may have physically grown up, Hiccup still ran away from many decisions. Another reason why he was called Useless he presumed.

 **Astrid picks up the map, folding it as she paces around him, processing it all.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Well, it's a lot of responsibility.**

 **The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

 **She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to knowingly, taking the map from her.**

 **HICCUP**

 **It's not me, Astrid. All those**

 **speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I think you're missing the point. I**

 **mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

 _Yes._ Stoick thought _that Hofferson girl has the right attitude._

 **Hiccup shakes his head.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I'm not like you. You know exactly**

 **who you are. You always have. But...**

 **Hiccup. He nods**

 **He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm still looking. I know that I'm**

 **not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

Everyone in the village couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy. It was obvious that he was insecure, and they didn't really help. Stoick felt as though he'd failed as a single father. Rather than tell Hiccup all about Valka, he hardly said anything because he was ashamed; because it hurt too much; because he didn't want the same thing to happen to Hiccup. But, as glanced over at his son, who was admiring the dragons from afar, it seemed as though he had failed that.

A sniffle could be heard from the shadows and it looked like someone was about to step out to comfort Older Hiccup, but he sent a look that very clearly stated _Don't,_ and the figure disappeared back into the depths of darkness.

 **He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. Astrid approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his hair as she speaks.**

Hiccup was slightly smug that Astrid was braiding his hair. Whereas Snotlout was miffed that his earlier comment about the braid had been contradicted, and that it was _Astrid_ of all people, who put it there.

 **ASTRID**

 **What you're searching for... isn't**

 **out there, Hiccup. She places a hand on his chest.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) It's in here.**

 **(beat)**

 **Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

 **She kisses his cheek,**

Both Astrid and Hiccup's faces was inflamed. Snotlout was complaining about how "Useless stole my girl". Astrid heard this, but decided not to draw anymore attention to herself at the present moment. She'd get him for it later, she justified.

 **but gets a mouthful of Toothless' slobber. She grimaces, wiping it off.**

The two Hiccup's sent glares in the direction of the nightfury. The rest of the village though, just laughed or grimaced, depending on who they were.

 **Distracted, Hiccup eyes the horizon keenly.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Maybe. But, y'know... there is**

 **something out there.**

"It's official." exclaimed Snotlout. "Useless here has gone crazy." He got no responses.

 **ASTRID (exasperated)**

 **Hiccup...**

 **He turns her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a misty valley.**

Heads swivelled in the direction of the Older Hiccup only to find and Older Astrid standing next to him, with her mask in her hand.

"Any questions?" asked Hiccup.

"How did you two get together?" an unknown viking asked, even though that was the question everyone wanted to know.

"Ah- it's a _long_ story that will be told another time. Is that all?" No one rose their hands.

"Okay then" and the future continued.

AN Hello! hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, I did make an announcement on my profile about alerting readers when I will not be able to update. Next week I will not be updating at all due to the fact I am on holiday (yay). However I will not forget to upload another chapter soon after that.

AN Hello! hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, I did make an announcement on my profile about alerting readers when I will not be able to update. Next week I will not be updating at all due to the fact I am on holiday (yay). However I will not forget to upload another chapter soon after that./p. OMG so sorry about the code mishap... awkward. It has been fixed.


	5. Shot Down

**AN sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse except... Life. (And revision for my exam week which is unfortunately, this week)**

 **disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any of the characters or the script.**

 **EXT. LAPLAND WOODS/ TRAPPER'S FORT - MOMENTS LATER**

 **(Scene 0400 - Shot Down!)**

 **Hiccup and Toothless fly over the fjord, winding deep through undulating crimson and gold forests.**

 **Astrid and Stormfly catch up as the autumn colors suddenly give way to charred timbers.**

"Why do I have a bad feelin' abou' this?" wondered Gobber aloud.

 **They fly deeper, through ash and wafting smoke. Ahead, in a sheltered harbour, an explosion if use stands as an eerie marker of what used to be a TRAPPER'S FORT.**

Gasps of surprise and worry sounded throughout the room, as well as advice to get out of there. Of course it was futile because, it seems that, while Hiccup had grown somewhat, he still didn't listen to anyone unless he wanted to.

 **HICCUP**

 **Stay close.**

 **They fly through the suspended remains of the buildings, splintered, and frozen in mid-destruction.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **What happened here?**

 **It's at once harrowing and puzzling. Toothless spots an enormous DRAGON FOOTPRINT in the muddy shoreline below, leaving him uneasy.**

Toothless, although he had only just met the lad, was feeling rather worried for his 'rider'

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Easy, bud.**

 **As they crest the ice formations, Astrid spots a CREW OF MEN at the stern of a moored ship below.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup!**

 **ERET (O.S.)**

 **Fire!**

A thunderous growl was heard from within the room. Sensing the sound, people turned to see it was Stoick, who was furiously staring at the screen, as though challenging to a fight. Hiccup was quite touched, for his father hardly ever showed him affection (even if it was just growling at a screen that displayed the future).

 **The men fire a stern-mounted cannon. The projectile unfurls into a NET. Hiccup and Toothless dart of of its way.**

Vikings oohed and aahed. It wasn't everyday you saw top of the line trapping equipment. The dragons on the other hand looked disgusted at this scene. These men were the reasons they hated vikings!

 **It HITS Stormfly TANGLING her wings and causing her to spin uncontrolled. Astrid struggles to free her as the HURTLE toward a collision.**

The Hofferson family sucked in a sharp breath, their eyes stricken with panic and fear. Why was she sacrificing herself just to try and save a dragon?

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup!**

 **Astrid falls off of Stomfly, but Toothless SNATCHES her at the last second.**

Relief was felt by everyone, even the dragons, and the Hoffersons shot a thankful glance at Hiccup. But he didn't see it, for he was too busy gaping at Astrid who had just sent him a small thanks-for-saving-my-life-five-years-into-the-future smile. Against her better judgement - which seemed to be happening a lot- Astrid was worrying about her future dragon. Some vikings saw the Older Hiccup put his arm around Older Astrid, who kissed his cheek, causing him to go beet red. Of course Snotlout was one of these vikings and sulked for the next five minutes.

 **Stormfly hits the ground, tangled in the net. Trappers rush out of hiding, piling onto her with ropes and weapons. She whips her tail sending spikes flying.**

 **ERET**

 **Watch the tail!**

 **A large raven-haired trapper lunges over the spray of spikes and lands upon Stormfly's head, twisting it and taking her down like a rodeo cowboy.**

Ruffnut was staring intently at the screen. Now she may only be fourteen, but she knows what a good looking male body looks like. Her parents began to fear for the trapper on screen. No amount of denial will put Ruffnut from her path (they knew this with previous experiences with axes). Meanwhile the rest of the village looked as though they would hunt this man down and force him to teach them his ways of dragon trapping. Quite obviously he was the best. All except Astrid, who was still looking at Hiccup with a new sense of appreciation and gratitude.

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **Tie those legs up!**

 **Eret deftly ties her gnashing jaws shut, wrangling her into submission — clearly a pro among pros. He looks up,revealing a handsome face and gleaming intelligent eyes that search the sky as Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream rings out.**

Everyone, including the dragons, leaned forward in anticipation and (in some special cases) worry. _He may be an amazing dragon trapper_ thought Stoick _but if he lays one hand on Hiccup…_ he looked menacingly up at the screen, daring it to show Hiccup being harmed.

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **Is that what I think it is?**

For some reason, Hiccup was looking rather smug. He had a nightfury after all.

 **Toothless suddenly streaks across the sky, banking and landing with a FEROCIOUS ROAR.**

Toothless was surprised at how protective he was of the two vikings and the deadly nadder. He never had anyone to be protective of before.

 **HICCUP**

 **STOP!**

 **ASTRID**

 **STORMFLY!**

 **(to the trappers)**

 **What are you doing?**

"Uh they're trapping dragons. Duh!" stated Tuffnut,smugly satisfied with his talent of stating the blatantly obvious.

 **Astrid and Hiccup leap off Toothless, rushing toward Stormfly.**

 **Eret's men immediately draw weapons.**

Stoick and Mr Hofferson growled whilst Mrs Hofferson feared for her daughter's (and surprisingly Hiccup's) lives.

 **Hiccup extends and ignites his DRAGIN BLADE — a telescoping fiery sword — impressive enough to wow Eret's men.**

Gobber looked on with a proud smirk. He little smithy had certainly come a long way. Vikings and dragons alike stared in wonder at this weapon. Some dragons growled at the threat, but toothless understood. The young viking boy was making weapons out of dragons' abilities. However he didn't seem to be threatening the dragons, rather, he was wielding it towards those trappers.

 **ERET**

 **Back again?**

Confusion swept through the room. Again? Had Hiccup been there before? Well, they wouldn't know. It seemed that the boy is keeping secrets five years onwards.

 **Eret steps forward, focused only on Toothless.**

Toothless, sensing this Eret's interest in him, manoeuvred himself into a defensive stance.

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **Soil my britches… that** **is** **a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good.**

 **(to his fellow trappers)**

 **Look like our luck's had a turn for the better lads! Don't think Drago has one of** ** _those_** **in his dragon army.**

Stoick tensed at the name. _No_ he tried to persuade himself _No. It isn't who your thinking of. Hiccup would be dead by now if it was._ It was a small comfort.

 **His men sound out in agreement. Hiccup eyes Astrid, confused.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Dragon army?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Look, we don't want any trouble.**

 **ERET**

 **Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our forts to bits!**

Hiccup raised a sceptical eyebrow. That didn't sound like Berk. Okay, maybe it sounded a bit like Berk, but it didn't sound like him. Okay, maybe the dragon stealing bit sounded a _bit_ like him - what? They were growing on him.

 **HICCUP**

 **Wait…**

 **ASTRID**

 **What are you** ** _talking_** **about?**

 **Astrid and Hiccup take in the icy destruction, putting it together.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You think** ** _we_** **did this?**

The slower of the vikings mumbled in realisation.

 **ERET**

 **Dragon trapping is hard enough as it is, without do-gopder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

 **HICCUP**

 **What do-gooder — there are other dragon riders?**

Snotlout scoffed.

"Wow Useless, bit slow aren't you. Right Astrid?" he glanced hopefully at Astrid but she just ignored him. Disgruntled, he turned around muttering about slow vikings and cursing Hiccup under his breath (even though he was one of the slow ones).

 **ERET**

 **You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me .**

Eret's quick-wit and sass made him all the more attractive to Ruffnut.

 **Eret approaches. Toothless snarls, protectively.**

Hiccup was touches by the dragon's loyalty. He found himself liking them more and more. Unknowingly, Toothless and Astrid were feeling the same way.

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**

 _"_ _Shit"_ Stoick growled. He didn't normally swear (that was a lie) but it _was_ that devil of a man. Everyone turned to look at him questioningly, only to see him holding the arms of his chair in a vice grip.

 **HICCUP**

 **Drago** ** _what-fist?_** **Does anything you say make sense?**

Many smirked at Hiccup's response. Either he was being entirely clueless and serious, or overly sarcastic, two things that were obvious traits in vikings.

 **TEENY**

 **He's expecting** **a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

Now vikings may not know much about this Drago, but if he was building an army with the dragons, which were deadly enough without a commander and chief… Gods help them all.

 **NO-NAME**

 **And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

 **Eret parts his tunic, revealing a large branding-iron scar on his torso, in the shape of a dragon skull, split by a sword.**

Some vikings were envious of his awesome scar, but others couldn't help but feel bad for him.

 **ERET**

 ** _This_** **is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(exasperated)**

 **Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boos and his dragon army okay? Just give us back** **our** **dragon, and we'll just go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.**

 _Oh yeah_ was the collective thought of the vikings _definitely overly sarcastic._

 **Eret bows playfully.**

 **ERET**

 **Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son if Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive.**

Everyone in the room was sceptical. He may be good. But… he wasn't _that_ good.

 **He pulls a dagger from behind his back, waving it cockily. His men ready their weapons and net cannons.**

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**

Hiccup looks up with an uncharacteristic smug smile on his face that dropped immediately after seeing Toothless glaring at him.

 **Toothless ROARS a warning.**

 **HICCUP**

 **And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now.**

The villagers of Berk were pleasantly surprised by Hiccup's boldness. He certainly had matured. Or at least, Astrid seemed to think so.

 **ERET**

 **Heh. They all say that.**

 **(beat)**

 **RUSH 'EM, LADS!**

The tension in the room escalated and no one said anything in anticipation.

 **Eret lunges toward them. Toothless BLASTS, bringing down a massive spire of ice. It shatters as it hits the ground, forcing Eret and his men to dive out of the way.**

 **Making quick use of the distraction, Hiccup re-ignites his dragon blade and slashes through the ropes binding Stormfly.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Stormily! C'mon, go! Go!**

 **Eret gets to his feet in time to see Toothless and Stormfly take to the air, carrying Hiccup and Astrid out of reach of the volley of arrows.**

 **ERET**

 **YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!**

The screen went black. Everybody in the room breathed a sigh of relief at the quick escape. They had never seen Hiccup move so quickly. Astrid was surprised that she and Hiccup made such a good team.

"Well" a voice broke the pondering silence. "That sure presented me in a pleasant light." Another man had stepped out of the shadows and taken off his mask.

It was Eret.

Stoick was fully prepared to stand and give this _Eret Son of Eret_ a piece of his mind (and some of his fist) but be was stopped in his tracks by a familiar, if slightly more mature voice.

"Dad don't. He's okay now I promise. He's changed. Just like all of you"

Older Hiccup said this without making eye contact with his father, something only older Astrid noticed and she offered a comforting rub on the shoulder. This seemed to release some of the tension, for he sat back in his designated seat and waited for the screen to start playing again.


	6. Rebellion

**AN Hello people of fanfiction, long time no see! But I have finally updated! Reasons for this delay are in my Bio, but I finally found a solution with the help of Gaurdiandragon98. So without further delay ( because it's already well overdue) here is Chapter 6.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own any of the characters, script or storyline of HTTYD 2.**

 ** _[Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around.]_**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Come on, Meatlug! Woohoo!**

 **RUFFENT**

 **Yahoo!**

 ** _[Snotlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again. Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them]_**

Gothi glared at them. She knew there was nothing to do but befriend the dragons, so why delay the inevitable.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Ha-ha.**

 **STOICK**

 ** _(To villager)_** **Hey, how are you?**

 ** _(To another villager)_** **Beautiful day.**

 ** _[To Spitelout]_** **Hello, Spitelout, great game today.**

Spitelout grumbled to himself about the fact that his family lost.

 ** _[Stoick nearly bumps into another villager]_**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Oh sorry Mrs Ack.**

 ** _(To Gobber)_** **Any sign of him?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you**

 **want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

"Feeling the support Gobber, really." Hiccup teased the blonde bearded viking who mock-glared back. Stock found himself envious of the relationship that his best friend and his son had. _Why can't we have a relationship like that Son?_

 **STOICK**

 **Oh, he's ready. You'll see.**

Hiccup was surprised to see his father having that much faith in him.

 **(Hiccup touches down on land on Toothless with Astrid right behind him.)**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Ha-ha-ha! There he is!** ** _(To Gobber, proving his point)_** **Huh? The pride of Berk!**

Snotlout was astounded. He thought that Useless just called himself that but as it turns out, apparently everyone called him that. Or perhaps, he pondered, his father was just saying that because he was Useless' dad. _Yeah_ he reassured himself _yeah that was it._

 **GOBBER**

 **Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Sorry. Got held up. Hey, Dad, could I have a word?**

 **STOICK**

 **Something you're itching to tell me?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

 **STOICK**

 **Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So…**

 ** _(Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made)_**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Forty-one?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Wha- Could we just talk in private for-**

 **STOICK**

 **Forty-**

 **STARKARD**

 **That's me! That's me! I'm next! Hey, I was ahead of you!**

 **HICCUP**

 **If we could just talk—**

Villagers silently wondered if their relationship was always like this. And, if it was, How had they not noticed? Astrid and Fishlegs felt guilty. Neglected by his father _and_ the only other people his age? Ruff and Tuff were oblivious to the goings on around them and were arguing whilst they future wasn't playing. Snotlout was the only one who didn't bother to feel sad for Hiccup.

 _Here I was hoping our relationship was better_ Hiccup audibly sighed. Stoick, having heard this sigh began to think back to previous conversations he had with his son. With a pain in his heart he realised that he had been doing this all along. Ignoring his only son, not listening to what he had to say. His guilt peaked at that thought.

 **STARKARD**

 **Excuse me, I've been here all day! Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment.**

 **STOICK**

 **Absolutely! You got it, sir!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

 **STOICK**

 **Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **Oh, excuse us, Grump.**

The village, Stoick included, was becoming increasingly frustrated with future Stoick's dismissive behaviour. older Hiccup felt himself missing this.

 **HICCUP**

 **Look can we just talk?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah! Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

 ** _[Grump lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.]_**

 **GOBBER**

 **That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!**

 **STOICK**

 **One of these. And this...**

 **HICCUP**

 **Ah, Dad-**

 **STOICK**

 **There you go! Go on. Have away.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this** ** _new land_** **we came across.**

 **GOBBER**

 ** _Another_** **one?!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Any new dragons?**

 **HICCUP**

 **We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

Some of the vikings grumbled "You can say that again."

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers.** ** _Dragon_** **trappers.**

 **ASTRID**

 **You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was** ** _weird_** **!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I've never seen anything like it. A-And worst of all, they thought we did it!**

 **GOBBER**

 **Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in** ** _serious_** **trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

Gobber surprised himself. He didn't even know if _he_ appreciated this way of life.

 **STOICK**

 **Ach, aye. Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own.** ** _[Turns on mechanical saw]_** **Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement!**

 **HICCUP**

 ** _[Turns off saw]_** **They are building a dragon army. Or-Or at least the guy they're working for is. Ah, "Dargo Bloody-Fist" or something.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I'll bloody** ** _his_** **fist with my** ** _face_** **if he tries to take my dragon!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Or mine!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Urgh, you're such a moron.**

"Hey!"

 **FISHLEGS**

 **A beautiful moron.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Yeah...**

 ** _[Ruffnut groans in disgust]_**

Ruff did this in synchronisation with the future her on screen. Older Hiccup an Astrid found this surprisingly hilarious and turned around to the shadow where some strange guffawing sounds could be heard.

 **STOICK**

 ** _Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh yeah. Wait. You** ** _know_** **him?**

 ** _[Inside the Dragon Hangar]_**

 **STOICK**

 **GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

 **HICCUP**

 **What? Why?!**

This was one of the rare times the village of Berk agreed with Hiccup (not that they cared about the dragons… pfft) as they were just as perplexed as he was.

 **STOICK**

 **SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down!**

 **STOICK**

 **No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?**

 **STOICK**

 **Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... Gods help us all. Get them into their pens!**

The tension was rising, and quickly.

 **HOARK**

 **Aye, Stoick!**

 **STOICK**

 **Quickly!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

 **STOICK**

 **No. We fortify the island.**

 **HICCUP**

 **It's our duty to keep the peace!**

 **STOICK**

 **Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.**

 _War?_ The villagers thought in a panicked frenzy. See, they had never been to war. The ongoing feud between viking and dragon had taken up most of their time and weaponry.

 **HICCUP**

 ** _War?_** **Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind.**

 **STOICK**

 **Some minds won't be changed Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own. SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL!**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup, don't!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I have to.**

 ** _[Hiccup kisses Astrid]_**

Hiccup blushed beetroot red and Astrid's face soon followed suit. Wolf-whistles sounded around the room. Many vikings were surprised. Sure, they had seen Astrid kiss Hiccup on the cheek, but they had never seen Hiccup take initiative like that. Snotlout, meanwhile, was sulking.

 **STOICK**

 **THIS WAY! QUICKLY!**

 ** _[Hiccup and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit.]_**

 **STOICK**

 **HICCUP!**

 ** _[They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Come on!**

 ** _[Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door.]_**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup!**

 ** _[Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.]_**

"Astrid!" The Hofferson family reprimanded their daughter who looked sheepish under their scornful gaze.

The village once again swivelled their gaze to face the three people from the future, only to find that there were now seven people staring united outside the shadow. Stock scanned the line for his own future self (he had _a lot_ of questions) but when it was to no avail he turned to Older Hiccup and asked "Where am I?"

"It'll be explained later" he barely choked out in return. Older Astrid noticed this and hugged him around his middle with tears in her eyes. The other future people looked upon the scene in sympathy, and a resounding sob echoed from the shadows. Berk was left to ponder what was going on. However they weren't left long enough as thenext scene began to play.


	7. Mutiny

**AN: sorry about the wait but expect another update within the month.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own HTTYD's script, characters or anything else.**

 **ERET'S** ** _ship is seen sailing through the ocean.]_**

 **ERET**

 **Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky.**

 **UG**

 **Uh... Eret?**

 **ERET**

 **Not if we want to keep our-**

 ** _[TOOTHLESS and STORMFLY are spotted flying towards them]_**

 **ERET**

 **HEADS! Off the port quarter! Net 'em, lads! Take 'em down!**

Many of the vikings scoffed. As if he had spotted them first.

 **TEENY**

 **Up on the left!**

 **ERET**

 **You're not getting away this time. Fire!** ** _[Net misses]_** **Reload!**

 **TEENY**

 **Come on, reload! Incoming!**

 **ERET**

 **And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.**

"Uh, Hiccup what are you doing?" asked a wary Fishlegs. Astrid's family however had taken to glowering at him instead. If he got their daughter killed it would be on his head.

 **HICCUP**

 **Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up. That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and two of the finest Dragon Riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right? Excuse us.**

 **ASTRID**

 **What are you doing?**

"That's what I want to know…" Stoick glared at Hiccup in a suspicious manner.

"Babe that's what I wanted to know too! We so belong together." Snotlout attempted to put his arm around Astrid but she dodged it and elbowed him in the stomach. "Duly noted" grunted Snotlout in response trying to appear as though he wasn't in any pain (though really, he was).

 **HICCUP**

 **Toothless, stay. The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.**

Toothless glared at Hiccup. That boy wasn't going to sell him out was he? Hiccup, who noticed this menacing stare that the night fury had engaged with him, cowered away slightly and turned back round to face the screen.

 ** _[The Dragon Trappers pull out their swords and spears.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean- H-How's your swimming?**

Gobber rolled his eyes. He knew that little Hiccup was a wee lad with sarcasm making up ninety percent of him, but in this quite obviously dire situation was it really appropriate? However he had to admire the boy's bravery. Stock seemed to disagree. Astrid smirked at the way Hiccup was interacting with his 'captors'. She thought it was pretty funny, and not to mention- (No Astrid _don't_ go _there._ )

 **NO-NAME**

 **Not good.**

 ** _[A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. HICCUP thrusts INFERNO through the grate.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners.**

Berk had given up hope. Well all but a few. Knowing what he was doing, Hiccup inwardly smirked at his plan. On the contrary, Stoick, who had guessed (Correctly) at his only son's plan with seething at his stupidity.

 **ASTRID**

 **How is this a plan?**

The Astrid on-screen had obviously just said aloud what everyone was thinking because they looked at Future Astrid in confusion. She just smiled slightly and turned away. Not knowing whether to be frightened or amused, the villagers did the same.

 ** _[He retracts the blade and offers it up. TEENY cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Just what every Dragon Trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...**

 ** _[NO-NAME clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. HICCUP ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh yeah, there you go! Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right, bud?**

"I have to admit lad, you've certainly come a long way since sharpening swords." Gobber was impressed with his apprentices forge abilities. _He'll have people lining up around the village for some of those beauties_ he thought.

 **ERET**

 **Give me that!**

 ** _[ERET throws INFERNO towards the ocean. STORMFLY chases after it.]_**

 **ERET (CONT'D)**

 **What game are you playing?**

 **HICCUP**

 **No game. We just want to meet Drago.**

Stoick growled at the mention of this and put a protective arm around Hiccup. Future Hiccup saw this and smiled brightly yet with a hint of sadness and longing for old times.

 ** _[STORMFLY comes back with INFERNO. ERET throws it the other way, and STORMFLY chases it again.]_**

Astrid was watching 'her' dragon in amusement. _They really do play fetch_ she laughed to herself. She could see the creatures growing on her soon.

 **ERET**

 **Why?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.**

 ** _[ERET and his men laugh. STORMFLY brings back INFERNO again, asking to play fetch.]_**

 **ASTRID**

 **He can be really persuasive.**

"I can be persuasive too you know." Snotlout pouted. Astrid just gave him a look and he got the message. (You know the one: Shut your face or I'll kick your balls in. Yeah, that one!)

 **HICCUP**

 **Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.**

 **ERET**

 **Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here.**

 ** _[STORMFLY asks the other crew to play fetch.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **I can change yours. Right here. Right now.** ** _[pushes TOOTHLESS' tail lever forward, spreading the prosthetic tail.]_** **Ah, may I?**

 ** _[HICCUP gets snatched by SNOTLOUT. BARF and BELCH slice through the port sail.]_**

Hiccup yelled in frustration. Well there goes his excellently executed plan. Those sitting near to him (his dad and the teens) jumped at the sudden outburst. Realising that everyone was looking at him weirdly, Hiccup blushed a bright shade of red and sank lower in his seat.

 **ERET**

 **Dragon Riders!**

 ** _[TOOTHLESS roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. Relaxed once he sees SNOLOUT, the TWINS and FISHLEGS.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 ** _(To RUFFNUT)_** **See how well I protect and provide?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Aggh! What is with all the nets?!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Hey watch it! That was close...** ** _(In slow motion)_** **Oh, my. Me likey. Take me.**

Everyone snickered at this. Eret looked quite proud of those muscles on screen.

 ** _[HICCUP pushes off HOOKFANG and glides back to the ship on his flightsuit.]_**

 **ASTRID**

 **HOLD YOUR FIRE!**

 ** _[ASTRID pushes ERET away from the net catapult as he fires, causing the net to barely miss HICCUP. He glides to the sail, grabs a rope and rides it down to the deck.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!**

 **GOBBER**

 **We're here to rescue you!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't NEED to be rescued!**

 **STOICK**

 **ENOUGH!**

 **ERET**

 **Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-**

 ** _[STOICK shoves his face]_**

 ** _[GOBBER hits him in the head and GRUMP lies on him]_**

 **ERET**

 ** _[Breathless]_** **Get... this... thing... off... me!**

 **GOBBER**

 **Anyone else? Hmm, that's what I figured.**

"Hm. I guess dragons aren't useless after all." Gobber joked, however he didn't realise that said dragons were staring at him disgruntled.

 **STOICK**

 **You. Saddle up. We're going home.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No.**

Villager's rose their eyebrows. They had never heard Hiccup speak like that to his dad before. Astrid smirked and glanced over to Hiccup who noticed and smiled shyly back at her. Authority was definitely a good look on him, she concluded.

 **STOICK**

 **Of all the irresponsible-**

 **HICCUP**

 **I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?!**

 **STOICK**

 **BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!**

 ** _[STOICK realises he has to explain.]_**

 **STOICK**

 **Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.**

 ** _[The gang laughs]_**

Berk laughed too. All but Stoick who bowed his head in remembrance to those lost that day.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Stupid.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Ah, good one.**

 **STOICK**

 **Aye. We laughed too. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried, "Then see how well you do without me!".** ** _[echoed by DRAGO in flashback]_** **The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armoured dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I… was the only one to escape. Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.**

As much as he hated to admit it, Hiccup could see his father's reasons for not wanting to engage in casual conversation with this Drago man.

 **HICCUP**

 **Maybe.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup...**

 **HICCUP**

 **I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at. And if I could change** ** _your_** **mind... I can change his, too. (To TOOTHLESS) Come on.**

 ** _[ASTRID climbs STORMFLY]_**

 **ASTRID**

 **Let's go.**

 **STOICK**

 **No! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

Stoick sighed and put his head in his hands. Hiccup knew he was frustrated but surely he must see his point of trying to keep the peace. when Stoick finally lifted his head, he glanced at the people from the future. When, to his dismay, he did not see himself, he buried his face to his palm to the point where it looked like he was trying to smother himself. But all was well when he lifted his head a few seconds later and turned back to the screen without another angry word.


	8. A reunion

_AN: Hello! I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait but here it is at last! I've actually had this chapter completed for a really long while but have had loads of trouble uploading it so sorry. Don't expect too many_ _updates in the next year though as this is a big exam year (Year 11 GCSEs. Yay (!)) please review means a lot. Thanks! x_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD 1 or 2 or the characters._

 ** _[HICCUP stares ahead, frustrated, as TOOTHLESS glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup screams in frustration, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset.]_**

"Got some lungs on yeh there lad." Gobber remarked with a side glance at Hiccup.

Older Astrid pointedly looked at the older twins and slowly said "That seems like a good way to vent frustration, rather than blowing things up!" She rose her voice at the end.

"We aren't responsible for the actions of Barf and Belch." Ruffnut unconvincingly pleaded.

"Yeah! Guilty as charged!"

"No idiot! We're supposed to be 'not guilty'"

 **HICCUP**

 **Don't worry bud, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.**

 ** _[The clouds start to tear from something and then a mysterious person appears to be flying in thin air.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Aw, come on, Dad! Really?!** ** _(To TOOTHLESS)_** **Okay. No sudden moves.**

"Hey dad? Is that Dargo Bloody-Fist?" Hiccup asked.

"Drago Bludvist. And no. Though be careful." Stoick replied. Hiccup picked up on the almost caring command and smiled to himself.

 ** _[CLOUDJUMPER appears]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hold on, hold on.**

 ** _[HICCUP gets snatched by a dragon and TOOTHLESS falls]_**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **TOOTHLESS!**

 ** _[TOOTHLESS falls through ice and HICCUP gets carried away. TOOTHLESS watches and struggles to get out the water. Sea shockers carry him away.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!**

Stoick couldn't decide whether to be angry at Hiccup for putting the beast's life ahead of his own, or actually admit he was slightly attached to it and was worried about it. For the sake of his ego, he convinced himself it was the first though others would view it as both.

 ** _[HICCUP is carried into the DRAGONS SANCTUARY]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey! We have to head back for my dragon!**

 ** _[Dragons surround HICCUP. He pulls out his fire blade, showing he's one of the dragons. HICCUP draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Walking towards a dragon with an extended arm. The warrior steps forward and HICCUP recoils.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

 ** _[The warrior orders a dragon to bring TOOTHLESS]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Toothless! It's okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there.**

 ** _[The warrior orders the dragons to light the place, approaches TOOTHLESS and puts him in a trance, then examines HICCUP. He gets nervous and turns his head a little, revealing the scar on his chin, which the warrior recognises.]_**

The village other than the teens bowed their heads in respect, having heard of how he received that scar.

 **WARRIOR**

 **Hiccup?** ** _[takes off helmet]_**

"Oh… boy." Gobber looked flustered and scooted away from his best friend.

Stoick stood up. "No… it's lying. It's… it's lying! It can't… can't be…" he trailed off, looking to Gobber for support, but he merely shrugged and quietly told Stoick to sit down.

 **C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh, should I... should I know you?**

 **VALKA**

 **No. You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets.**

 ** _[HICCUP stammers, tongue-tied, aghast.]_**

Astrid could't even begin to imagine what Hiccup was going through at that moment. If she found out her uncle had been feigning death for twenty years she wouldn't even understand her own emotions.

It was only then that the teens realised Hiccup had been without a mum, and practically without a dad for pretty much his entire life, whilst they were frolicking (not frolicking. Viking don't frolic) around with two parents.

It was only then that they realised how hard Hiccup had it.

 **VALKA**

 **Come...**

 ** _[STOICK and GOBBER fly through a hailstorm]_**

 **STOICK: Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.**

Stoick shot Gobber a look when he heard a snicker to his left.

 **STOICK**

 **You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him...**

 **GOBBER**

 **Bah! Nothing can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a NIGHT FURY!**

Toothless perked up at the mention of his species and held his head up high with pride.

 ** _[STOICK notices HICCUP'S helmet floating in the water where TOOTHLESS fell. He grabs it.]_**

 **STOICK**

 **Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.**

 ** _[SKULLCRUSHER roars]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Hold on! Wait just a minute!**

 **VALKA**

 **This way.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Come back here!**

 **VALKA**

 **Come.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my** ** _MOTHER_** **?! I mean, what the—**

"Language boy-o" Gobber chuckled, whilst Hiccup through him a dirty look.

 **do- do you grasp how insane it sounds?!**

 **VALKA**

 **Come! Quickly!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I have questions! Where have you been all this time?! What've you been doing?! They said you were** ** _dead_** **! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...**

 ** _[HICCUP goes through an opening, leading to the DRAGON'S SANCTUARY. VALKA and CLOUD JUMPER hang high]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **This is where you've been for twenty years?**

 ** _[VALKA nods]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **You've been rescuing them.** ** _[Nods again, this time, smiling]_** **Unbelievable.**

 **VALKA**

 **You're not upset?**

 **HICCUP**

 **What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.**

Older Astrid smiled slightly at the reunion between mother and son. Of course Hiccup ruined it slightly by calling his mother a "crazy, feral, vigilante, dragon lady"

 **VALKA**

 **Oh, ha-ha-ha. At least I'm not boring... right?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Well, I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing.**

 **VALKA**

 **Do you… do you like it?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I-I… I don't have the words.**

 ** _[TOOTHLESS is seen surrounded by curious dragons; frustrated, he scares them off]_**

 **VALKA**

 **Can-Can I...? Oh, he's beautiful! Oh, ha. Oh, incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to—**

Hiccup was fascinated by all that she knew about dragons. Maybe he took after his mother. Maybe he wasn't a dragon slayer. Maybe he was a dragon rider.

 **HICCUP**

 **I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.**

"Finally we get to hear about how Useless managed to acquire a night fury." Snotlout exclaimed.

"That's a fancy word Snot." Astrid mocked, "Did you study a dictionary? Because you definitely didn't know that before"

"Anything for you babe."

"Ugh"

 **VALKA**

 **This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?**

 **HICCUP**

 ** _[Awkward laugh]_** **Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down. Hey, it's… it's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg!**

"Useless shot down a Night Fury? Nu-uh. I'll believe it when sheep fly."

"Um… technically sheep did fly. Remember… with the dragon racing?" Fishlegs pointed out. He turned back to the future whilst Snotlout pondered what Fishlegs had just said.

 **VALKA**

 **What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Ah, he didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.**

 **VALKA**

 **If only it were possible.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, really, I-**

 **VALKA**

 **Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.**

 ** _[Flashback starts]_**

 **VIKING**

 **Hoist the torches!**

 **VALKA (OS)**

 **Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible.**

 **"** ** _Stop! You'll only make it worse!_** **" It was a very unpopular opinion.**

 ** _[A dragon breaks into their home]_**

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **"** ** _Hiccup!_** **" Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed.**

 ** _[CLOUD JUMPER plays with HICCUP, but on noticing VALKA, scratches HIS chin while turning towards HER.]_**

Hiccup raised an astonished hand to his scar, finally, after fourteen years, finding out where it had come from.

 **VALKA (CONT'D)**

 **This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own.**

 ** _[STOICK throws an axe between CCLOUD JUMPER and VALKA]_**

 **STOICK**

 ** _Valka, run!_**

 ** _[CLOUD JUMPER fires at STOICK and VALKA tugs on him]_**

 **VALKA**

 ** _No! Don't!_**

 **STOICK**

 ** _Hold on!_**

 **VALKA**

 ** _No! Ah! STOICK!_**

 ** _[VALKA gets carried away]_**

 **STOICK**

 ** _VALKA!_**

 ** _VALKA (OS)_**

 ** _STOICK!_**

 **STOICK**

 ** _[Whispers] Valka…_**

Stoick winced at the reminder of how he lost his wife.

 ** _[Flashback ends]_**

 **VALKA**

 **You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah, it runs in the family.**

 **VALKA**

 **It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did.**

 **HICCUP**

 **How did you survive?**

 **VALKA**

 **Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast! The Alpha species. One of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but** ** _this_** **is the** ** _king_** **of all dragons. With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.**

"Class ten" whispered a terrified Fishlegs, whilst the twins basked in the glory of the massive dragon.

 **HICCUP**

 **Wait,** ** _that's_** **the ice-spitter?** ** _He's_** **responsible for all that destruction?**

"Yeah! Go ice-spitter" Tuffnut yelled.

 **VALKA**

 **He protects us. We all live under his care and his command. All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!**

 ** _[The babies pester TOOTHLESS, and CLOUD JUMPER scares them off. They land on the BEWILDERBEAST, who gently blows them off and turns to face VALKA and HICCUP.]_**

 **VALKA**

 **I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets.**

 ** _[The BEWILDERBEAST blows snow gently onto HICCUP]_**

 **VALKA**

 **Ha-ha, he likes you.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Wow.**

 **VALKA**

 **You must be hungry,**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh, yeah. I could eat.**

 **VALKA**

 **Good. It's feeding time.**

Immediately Stoick scanned the future people. Still no sign of himself but his eyes gravitated towards the new individual.

"Valka" he whispered gently, though she heard it. Looking up from the spot on the floor they made eye-contact. Instantly her eyes filled with tears and her face adopted a sad, almost pained expression, at the reminder that her husband was gone. Older Hiccup turned to comfort her whilst Astrid comforted him as he too was tearing up.

"Useless are you crying? Even five years on and you're still a pansy." Straight away all seething glares turned to Snotlout, who shrunk down in his seat.

Stoick returned his vision to Valka who in turn ached to say his name… anything… but her vocal chords had been seized by both grief and happiness. Seeing this, Stoick rose to his feet and tried to walk towards her, only his feet wouldn't move.

Sensing his frustration, Gobber placed a hand on his shoulder and simply said "Later." Begrudgingly, Stoick sat down, all the while keeping his eyes focused on his wife.


	9. Flying with Mother

**AN So, it's been a while, and I'm sorry about that. I lost the motivation to write this for a few months as I was just so knackered from revising and school work that in my downtime I just couldn't bring myself to write. I know it's probably not one of maybes chapters andI apologise for that, here's hoping the next one's better. It hasn't been proof read just so you know there may be a few spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Unfortunately I still haven't finished with exams, so the next update could definitely take a while, but please feel free to hound me about it during summer as that will remind me and motivate me to write. Please review they mean a lot cheersssss.**

 ** _[The Teens are on a small glacier.]_**

 **ASTRID**

 **I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **I don't like it either. Eret, Son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!**

"Ugh" Tuffnut groaned at this sight of his sister fawning over this Eret.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.**

"Double ugh" Rufflut squirmed

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Me, too.**

 **ASTRID**

 **What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? We have to find them.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Wait, wait, what? But Stoick said...**

 **ASTRID**

 **It doesn't matter what he said if they've all been captured! Come on!**

Stoick glared over at Astrid. He didn't need them getting hurt, and he especially didn't need the help of teenagers to avoid being captured and find his own son.

 ** _[Eret's ship are seen on ice flows]_**

 **NO NAME**

 **Do we go back?**

 **ERET**

 **We've nowhere to go, nothing to sell, and no heads to call our own! If we don't turn up with dragons, and fast-**

 ** _[Stormfly snatches him up]_**

 **ASTRID**

 **Be careful what you wish for!**

Cheers and shouts and shrieks of laughter erupted around the room. Snotlout gazed over at her smirking, and mouther: "I wish Astrid would—" she shot him glare that promised pain, and he ceased his train of thought immediately.

 **UG**

 **Eret, Son of Eret!**

"Wow… they can't just call him Eret?" Hiccup remarked with his usual sarcastic tone. Astrid his her smirk.

 **ERET**

 **What is this?!**

 **ASTRID**

 **A kidnapping!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he?** ** _Can he?_**

"Yes, please." Ruffnut sighed dreamily.

 **TUFFNUT**

 ** _[disgusted]_** **Ugh!**

 **ASTRID**

 **You're gonna show us the way to Drago.**

 **ERET**

 **And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now!**

 **ASTRID**

 **That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it!**

 ** _[STORMFLY drops ERET from her clutches. ERET starts to fall towards the sea.]_**

 **ASTRID**

 **Good girl! Stormfly, fetch!**

Hiccup laughed a little at this and looked over towards the dragons. A few had lost interest in the moving pictures and had instead become fascinated with their tails. _They're just big cats_ he thought as he stared affectionately at them, before tuning his gaze back to the future.

 **ERET**

 **ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!**

 **ASTRID**

 **Ha, works every time.**

The townsfolk looked to Astrid with fondness. She was so good at dragon training, it only made sense she could persuade others by uncommon means.

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat!**

 **VALKA**

 **Oh, we are!**

 ** _[VALKA'S BEWILDERBEAST jumps out the water and spits out fish.]_**

 **VALKA**

 **Ha-ha-ha!**

Stoick loved the image of his wife looking so happy, he couldn't wait for this damn thing to be over so he could find her. _She looks as beautiful as the day I lost her_ he thought.

 **HICCUP**

 **And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago… Wow.**

 ** _[VALKA draws a map of the world in the snow._**

The vikings were astounded. They hadn't realised how much they hadn't discovered. Then again, most of their ventures involved seeking out the dragon's nest.

 ** _TOOTHLESS draws over it with an icicle, then it sticks to his tongue. The DRAGONS are hovering in an updraft. VALKA dances from one dragon to another.]_**

 **VALKA**

 **Oh, when I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold, I just feel…**

 **HICCUP**

 **Free.**

Astrid looked over to Hiccup with newfound kindness. She understood how he felt. Sometimes when she was extremely frustrated (usually due to Snotlout or Hiccup himself) she would head into the woods and throw her axe around, and when she did, it was as though nothing else mattered than that moment.

 **VALKA**

 **This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?**

 ** _[Jumps off TOOTHLESS. Gliding through the air with his flying suit. TOOTHLESS looks smug before realising he should probably do something]_**

Stoick glared at the screen depicting the events, _bloody dragon is gonna get my son killed._

 **HICCUP**

 **Ha-ha, woohoo! Wooo-oo!**

 ** _[A small mountain appears in front of HICCUP]_**

 **HHICCUP**

 **Ah! Oh no. Toothless!**

 ** _[TOOTHLESS and HICCUP crash in the snow.]_**

 **HICCUP**

 **Ha! Woo-hoo! Man, almost! We just about had it that time!**

"Did you?" Astrid teased. Hiccup swallowed nervously before shrugging proudly, whilst she responded with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. The village watched this interaction with interest, for they knew that the two got together in the future… could this be the beginning?

 ** _[TOOTHLESS sneezes, glares at HICCUP, then knocks his feet out from under him with a swipe of his tail.]_**

 **VALKA**

 ** _[Examining HICCUP'S flightsuit]_** **Oh, incredible.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Well, not bad yourself.**

 **VALKA**

 **All this time, you took after me. And where was I? I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years. Like…**

 ** _[She massages TOOTHLESS which causes him to reveal his hidden splitting fins.]_**

The dragon in question attempted to reveal his fins, but couldn't. But when he looked up at the screen and saw them, he couldn't help mimicking his future reaction by jumping up and down happily.

 **VALKA**

 **Now you can make those tight turns.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Did you know about this?**

 **[TOOTHLESS looks blissfully unaware and happily claps his fins together]**

 **VALKA**

 **Every dragon has it's secrets. And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son.**

Hiccup couldn't help but sigh blissfully at the prospect of finally knowing his mum.

 ** _[TOOTHLESS, excited by the discovery, jumps around and then burrows through the snow, before popping out next to CLOUDJUMPER and putting snow on his head. CLOUDJUMPER then dumps the snow right back onto TOOTHLESS who shakes off the snow, and shows off his tail fins to CLOUDJUMPER, who is unimpressed.]_**

Some of the vikings were warming up to the dragons' little displays of affection, certainly Toothless and his childlike happiness.

 **VALKA**

 **This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah! That sounds... amazing.**

 ** _[VALKA hugs him]_**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Ah, this is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago, together.**

 **VALKA**

 **What? There's no** ** _talking_** **to Drago.**

Stoick nodded agreeing with his wife. Of course there was no talking to Drago. _I knew married her for more than just her cooking, damn woman still has those brains._

 **HICCUP**

 **But we have to-**

 **VALKA**

 **No. We must** ** _protect our own_** **. Now come on, we should be getting back.**

 ** _[TOOTHLESS grins and examines his fins again.]_**

It was then that some of the vikings realised completely that the dragons weren't as bad as they were foretold to be. As they looked over to the older teens for insight, they noticed Older Hiccup laughing quietly at his dragon's antics, however he still had an air of sadness about him. Stoick was becoming frustrated. Where was he? He needed to ask what had happened, what changed his mind. He was (he still is, _he still is_ ) dead set against dragons, so what in the bleeding pits of Hell made him decide to not only allow his son to ride dragons, but also have one himself?

Older Hiccup noticed his father staring at him with rapt curiosity, he could tell his father was intending to ask where he was yet again. _The man always had been impatient_ he reminisced. But the wound was still open, the scar newly formed, and he couldn't bring himself to retell the painful story yet. He had no idea what he would do when that part came up, having to relive it. Seeing his dad's mouth about to open to ask the unavoidable question, Hiccup ordered them all to turn their attention back to the future, where the next part was about to play out.


	10. A family once more

**AN Hey. I should probably explain what took me so long. As I mentioned before I had exams back in June so I was really swamped with work at that point. After exams finished I kind of just wanted to chill and give my brain a break, which turned into basically the rest of the summer holidays up until this point. Somewhere along the way I guess I lost my motivation for writing for a while. I just could not be bothered to do it. Then school started back up and A levels hit me like a ton of bricks. Even if I wanted to write I just could not find the time to sit down and do it. But after going back and looking at the reviews some people left and reflecting on how annoyed I would get (still get) when authors abandon a story that I'm really into, I got my motivation back and decided to write another chapter. So… enjoy. Please review they mean so much and give me my motivation. Also, I finished this quite quickly so if their are grammatical or spelling errors please forgive and let me know.**

 ** _The rest of the gang arrive at Drago's camp. They drop ERET in the snow. He tries to run, but STORMFLY lands atop ERET._**

 **ERET**

 **Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me!**

 **ASTRID**

 **Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?**

The villagers laughed at Astrid's wit. Only a select few were wondering how much the village of Berk actually knew about the beasts.

 ** _STORMFLY broods over ERET like a mother hen on an egg_**

 **ERET**

 **Gah! Why does this keep happening to me?**

 **ASTRID**

 **What's down there?**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six.**

Fishlegs gulped with fear at the prospect of the deep sea dragon.

 ** _DRAGO'S MEN tranquillise the dragons and capture the gang_**

The vikings cried out in anger and worry for the gang of teens.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Meatlug! What's wrong, girl?**

 **DRAGO'S MEN**

 **Don't move!**

 **ERET**

 **Drago! Get off me! Always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here? Well, as you can see, I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised.**

"Why that little son of a munge bucket!" Astrid exclaimed. The children of Berk gasped at the language used in front of them. Vikings didn't swear like that until they were at least nine years old.

 ** _HOOKFANG wakes up_**

 **SOLDIER 1**

 **Watch out! He's waking up! Keep him steady!**

 **SOLDIER 2**

 **Give me some backup here!**

 **SOLDIER 1**

 **Watch out!**

 ** _HOOKFANG breathes fire on DRAGO, who shields himself with his cloak_**

Many of the vikings looked on in awe at the man's cloak. If they had had something like this during raids, they would be unstoppable. Stoick and the dragons - unaware that they had something in common - wore looks of anger and loathing. How dare this man use their skin!

 **DRAGO**

 **Drop the ropes.**

 ** _DRAGO starts to scream, swinging his bull hook. HOOKFANG lowers his head to the ground and DRAGO steps on his snout_**

Snotlout, without realising it, had grown fond of the relationship he had developed with the monstrous nightmare in the future, and so yelled out "Wh-what is he doing to it?"

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Hookfang!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Hey!**

 **ASTRID**

 **What are you doing?**

"Hey babe I just said that. Great minds think alike huh?" Snotlout said with a wink directed towards Astrid, who in turn just rolled her eyes.

 **DRAGO (TO HOOKFANG)**

 **You belong to me now.**

 **ERET**

 **And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.**

The room went up in uproar as everyone started shouting obscenities at the screen and at Future Eret, who was shrinking back behind the other older teenagers, who wore slight smirks on their faces.

 **ASTRID**

 **What?! Are you kidding me?!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **But you were so perfect!**

'Ugh." Tuffnut exclaimed.

 **ERET**

 **Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. They-**

 **DRAGO** ** _grabs ERET to choke him_**

 ** _DRAGO_**

 **How many?**

 **ASTRID**

 **Drago doesn't have them after all.**

"I think that's rather obvious at this point" Hiccup mumbled, gaining a death glare from his crush.

 **DRAGO**

 **HOW MANY?!**

 **Astrid:**

 **Hundreds! A whole island full!**

"Astrid, what the hell are you doing?" Hiccup turned in surprise towards the girl, who returned the remark with a scathing reply.

"Um trying to intimidate him? What else?"

 **ERET**

 **I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Oh, yes they will!**

 ** _DRAGO drops ERET_**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna—**

"Really? You had to mention my name?" Hiccup whined.

 **DRAGO**

 **Hiccup?**

 **ERET**

 **He's not a problem. Really. Trust me.**

The vikings of Berk scoffed, because if the destruction that Hiccup caused in the village told them anything about him, it was that he was a problem.

 **ASRTID**

 **He's only the son of Stoick the Vast... his heir to the throne of Berk... and the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen!**

Hiccup and Astrid both blushed as the Astrid on the screen sang Hiccup's praises.

 **DRAGO**

 **Dragon Master? I ALONE control the dragons!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Nope.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Sorry!**

 **ASTRID**

 **And unless you let us go,** ** _right now_** **, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!**

"I can't believe you have so much confidence in me." remarked Hiccup.

"Honestly? Me neither." Astrid said in return.

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Then they'll be crying like babies!**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Funny and beautiful.**

 **FiISHLEGS**

 **Good one, babe!**

"Ughh"

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones...**

 **DRAGO g** ** _rabs ERET again_**

 **DRAGO**

 **First there was one rider. And now all of Berk. And YOU lead them to me.**

 ** _Throws ERET across the dock_**

A general noise of "Ooohs" circulated the room.

 **ERET**

 **Drago!**

 **DRAGO**

 **CEASE ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER'S NEST AT ONCE!** ** _(savouring it)_** **WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE** ** _BERK!_**

Cries of outrage sounded, Stoick's the loudest of all.

 **ERET**

 **You're overreacting!**

 **DRAGO**

 **And get rid of him.**

 **ERET**

 **Drago please...**

 ** _One of DRAGO'S MEN throws a weapon at ERET. STORMFLY protects ERET from the weapons. STORMFLY gets tranquillised._**

 **ASTRID**

 **STORMFLY! NO!**

Astrid felt this unbelievable anger towards Drago for what he just did.

 ** _ERET looks amazed that STORMFLY tried to protect him._**

 ** _Back in the Dragon's Den._** ** _TOOTHLESS is sleeping, suddenly awoken by baby Scuttleclaws._**

 **HICCUP**

 **Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first.**

 ** _TOOTHLESS finds a baby Scuttleclaw nibbling on his tail._**

 **HICCUP**

 **Let's go.**

 ** _STOICK sneaks up behind HICCUP._**

 **STOICK**

 **Easy now.**

"Jeez dad are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"From the looks of it, yes."

 **HICCUP**

 **Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?**

 **STOICK**

 **The same way we're getting you out.**

 **HICCUP**

 **We?**

 **GOBBER**

 **All clear!**

 **STOICK**

 **Toothless. Come.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad! There's something you need to know!**

Stock leaned forward in anticipation. He was so close to meeting Valka again. Valka on the other hand was dreading their reunion, as she knew what transpired just hours later.

 **STOICK**

 **Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way.**

 **HICCUP**

 **This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually...**

 **STOICK**

 **I've heard ENOUGH, Hiccup.**

"Come on Stoick, don' be so stubborn tha' you blow it!" Robber exclaimed. Stoick was thinking the exact same thing.

 **HICCUP (C0NT'D)**

 **More of the earth-shattering development variety.**

 **STOICK**

 **Yeah, just add it to the pile.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so..**

 **GOBBER**

 **Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy.**

 ** _STOICK draws his sword_**

The village collectively held their breath.

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad, can you put the sword away... please?**

 ** _STOICK sees VALKA and drops his sword from shock_**

 **VALKA**

 **I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?**

 **GOBBER**

 **This is why I never married. This and one other reason.**

Hiccup looked at Gobber suspiciously. He'd get that reason out of him later. For now he was focusing in awe at his parents seemingly impossible reunion.

 **VALKA**

 **I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM,** ** _SAY SOMETHING_** **!**

 **STOICK**

 **You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.**

Many had tears in their eyes, Stoick, Valka and Hiccup included.

 ** _STOICK and VALKA kiss_**

 ** _DRAGO'S ship sails, DRAGO striking a chain with his bull hook. At the stern, the RIDERS and ERET are about to walk the plank._**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Could this day get any worse?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning.**

 **ERET**

 **Looks refreshing. Please, ladies first.**

 **ASTRID**

 **You are a steaming heap of dragon-**

Some of the older vikings muttered disapprovingly about Astrid's language, but couldn't bring themselves to scold her for it. They were all thinking it too, if they were being honest.

 **ERET**

 **Duck.**

 ** _ERET knocks DRAGO'S MEN unconscious and unchains himself._**

 **SOLDIER**

 **Warn the others!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Get 'em, you son of an Eret!**

"Okay I like him again." Ruffnut stated. Tuffet sighed with exasperation.

 ** _ERET knocks out the rest._**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Okay, I love you again.**

 ** _SNOTLOUT looks hurt_**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Ugh. Pathetic. You can still jump.**

Snotlout lunged at Tuffnut before Fishlegs pulled them off of each other.

 **ERET**

 **So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?**

 ** _ASTRID nods_**

 ** _ERET (CONT'D)_**

 **Check every trap. They're here somewhere.**

 ** _ASTRID checks a trap and finds MEATLUG._**

 **ASTRID**

 **Meatlug?**

 **ERET**

 **Anyone coming?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **I don't know. You just keep doing what you're doing. Keep crankin'.**

Ruffnut licked her lips at the sight, then turned to Eret and gave him a seductive smile. He, in return, cringed back as far as he could go without re-entering the shadows.

 ** _She admires his biceps._**

 **ERET (TO STORMFLY)**

 **Thank you for saving my life.**

 ** _STORMFLY pushes her head to ERET'S hand_**

 **Now let me return the favour.**

"Any questions?" Older Astrid asked, seeing that Older Hiccup was still rather emotional from reliving his mum and dad's meeting.

"Yes, why am I not here with you yet?" The very man himself, Stoick asked annoyed.

"Erm…" Astrid didn't really know how to reply to this. Luckily, Hiccup recovered enough to answer.

"You won't be coming at all. You'll… you'll see why." His voice faded out towards the end, so that only those close to him could hear it. Astrid silently took his hand in her own, and rubbed soothing circles on it with her thumb. Hiccup gave her a small smile and nod of thanks and appreciation, before they turned back to the screen.

Younger Hiccup and Astrid watched amazed at the relationship between the two of them unfolded, shocked at how close they were to each other. Before Hiccup could say anything though, sound from the screen flooded back into the room, and he was forced to turn away.


End file.
